Cooperation
by Tintaglia'sPride
Summary: With graduation so close, and class so long, Hermione finds herself using one of Fred and George's Patented Daydream charms. She comes up with the perfect way to get Draco and Ron to cooperate and learn inter-house unity. Maybe Snape was right about her having attention-seeking behavior. (Warning: MFM, 3some, threesome, lemon, DMHGRW, RWHGDM)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **My first fanfic PWP like this, though not my first fic. The summary pretty much says it all. Part 1 of 2, possibly 3.

Warnings (applicable to all chapters, not just this one): threesome, MFM, light bondage, gagging, light D/s, oral, manual, vaginal, anal, spanking

* * *

Hermione entered the dungeon with a grin. Ron and Draco were waiting there, just as she'd expected.

"I got your note, what's he doing here?" they both asked, all but growling.

She couldn't help but smirk. Draco looked better with a bit of an annoyed flush to his face. And Ron was red enough to almost hide his freckles. "I know what I promised you. You received identical invitations. And you shall have it." She ran a finger down her hip, smoothing her skirt to emphasize her point. "But I thought you both needed a lesson in interhouse cooperation and teamwork. I'm all yours—both of yours—but you have to decide how to share me. You have five minutes to make a plan." She approached them both, loosening their ties and slipping them off. Without their respective Slytherin and Gryffindor ties, they could have belonged to any house. She set them on the table and moved off across the room. "Four and a half minutes," she called over her shoulder. She went to sit on one of the tables, letting her legs swing. Her knees weren't quite closed and the skirt just barely touched her kneecaps while seated. She wore a contented smile while she watched them. They stole glances at her, and she was sure to make the most of it—stretching so that her shirt no longer met her skirt, leaning back just a little, crossing her legs. It didn't seem to take too long for their arguing—each presumably trying to convince the other to just leave—to quiet into a grudging willingness to work together. She slipped off the table and walked slowly across the room towards them, taking her time. After all, she was going to thoroughly enjoy this. It had been far too long for her, and she had no doubt that the two of them would be up to the challenge. "Well? Have you decided?"

Draco nodded, his pale face still a little flushed. Ron looked her over and licked his lip. "We've decided."

"What will it be?" she asked, curious, but delighted. Oh yes. This was an excellent idea. Clearly one of her most brilliant.

Draco reached out a hand, tucking her hair behind her ear and letting his hand linger on her neck. "Where would the fun in that be?" His voice was whisper soft. "You've called us here and asked us to _cooperate_. Leave the rest to us. You've done enough." He stepped forward slightly, so that he was standing with his chest to her shoulder, his groin to her hip.

Her breath hitched just slightly looking from one to the other. It wasn't often she relinquished control in any situation, let alone something like this.

Ron mirrored Draco on her other side, and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure? Any questions? Any rules?" He let his nails drift up her arm.

"Take me," she said, knowing it would probably be her last order for the evening. She was giving herself over to their hands.

Ron began kissing her neck, tasting the skin there, his warm breath tickling her. She almost didn't notice Draco moving away slightly, before joining, kissing the other side of her neck. She felt both of them each take one of her arms and slowly push it behind her back. Draco began wrapping one of the silk ties around her wrists firmly. He gave it a tug. She wasn't getting her hands free in a hurry. Hermione made a small sound of surprise, though she couldn't see her wrists. She saw the smirk on Draco's face. She felt a little coolness and Ron stepped away from her other side and then came back. He slipped his tie over her eyes and tied it at the back of her head.

"You're in good hands," he promised.

Draco chuckled. "Good? Maybe. Skilled? Most definitely."

Hermione felt warm, and knew that it wasn't just because she was sandwiched between the two wizards on either side of her. She licked her lips. With her eyes covered, she was hyper aware of the feeling of them pressed against her body. She felt Ron slide down her side into a crouch. Draco was busy kissing her neck, turning her head as it pleased him, so that he could kiss her wherever he liked—everywhere but her mouth. One hand rested on her lower back, rubbing small circles there. Ron's hands were moving slowly up and down her leg. His lips met her ankle, and he began slowly kissing his way up, seeming to find by instinct each of her most sensitive places—her calf, the back of her knee. Hermione squirmed, lost in the sensation.

As Draco kissed her, he worked the buttons of her blouse open with one hand, his lips on her collarbone. His voice returned to her ear. "I'll bet that you have been hiding some fabulous tits under your robes all these years, haven't you?" He had unbuttoned her blouse to just below her bra. His hand left off from it's place on her lower back so that he could properly move around to her front. He pulled the unbuttoned portion of her shirt open, baring her breasts to them, raised high and proud in her bra. He growled in pleasure when he saw them. "Just as I suspected, Granger, you've been holding out on us. It's a crime to hide these, isn't it, Weasley?"

"It is," agreed Ron. He stood, letting his nails graze her thigh, lifting her skirt. He bent his head to kiss the pale, smooth skin of her chest, wanting to taste everything that was exposed.

Hermione's knees felt weak at the attention being lavished on her body—two mouths, two sets of hands. The whimpers that escaped between her lips caught the ears of the wizards who were working her over.

"You sound like you're in a rush," Draco mused calmly. "Like you're ready for us to just bend you over the table and take you."

She shook her head. She wanted this to be a long night. But damn it felt good. She could feel Ron unhurriedly unbuttoning the rest of her blouse, pulling it open. The air hit her skin. Hands moved along her midriff. A mouth kissed her navel. Whose hands? Whose mouth? Did it matter? She moaned again, quietly. If one of the wizards hadn't gone to stand behind her, her knees might have buckled. Whichever one "he" was, he had an arm wrapped around he torso, just under her chest. The other wizard was kneeling in front of her, lifting her skirt, dragging his nails up her thighs, stopping just shy of her panties. She thought it might be Ron. "Please, touch me," she encouraged.

Ron's voice was in her ear, "Don't rush him. We both intend to savor you tonight. Every breath. Every moan. Every touch. Whimper. Sight." The hand of the arm that was holding her up began squeezing her breast, getting a feel for it, the thumb brushing against the bared skin.

Draco's mouth was busy, kissing and nipping at her inner thighs. He paused for a moment, speaking with his breath no more than an inch from the dampening spot on her panties. Hermione would have sworn she could feel his breath. "I'm so torn. I want to see the rest of those breasts, taste those nipples, but that would mean untying you. I'm just not sure it's time for that. What do you think, Weasley?"

Ron's voice was a low chuckle in Hermione's ear. "Well, her nipples are already hard enough to feel through the fabric. It'd be a shame not to see them." He sucked on the skin where Hermione's neck and shoulder met, nipping it with his teeth. She had no doubt he'd leave a mark. "But I say as soon as she starts to move her hands towards anything she shouldn't touch…she gets tied back up."

"I do like the way you think, Weasley." Draco leaned forward the last inch he needed and kissed her clit through her panties. She groaned softly and Ron tightened the arm around her holding her up. Draco straightened to a standing position, pressing his front fully against Hermione's as Ron released his arm from her chest. The redhead trailed his fingers down Hermione's arms and slowly began loosening the knot Draco had made. He handed the tie to Draco, who teased Hermione's leg with the feeling of silk for just a moment before slipping it in his pocket. Ron eased Hermione's blouse off of her shoulders, running his hand along her smooth, bare back.

Draco was casually palming her breasts, and Hermione twisted her arm up, intending to unhook her bra. Ron stopped her with a hand on his wrist. "Allow me."

"Remember…any unapproved touching and we'll be tying your hands back together," Draco warned softly.

She licked her lips. She wanted them to touch her bare skin. She still wore her skirt, her panties, her shoes, her socks. And this stupid bra. And they still seemed to be entirely dressed. It was an oddly vulnerable feeling, to be standing here not quite half-naked while they remained clothed. She nodded.

"I think she ought to respond with a "Yes, sir", what do you think Weasley?"

Ron mused, taking his time with unhooking her bra, pausing before pulling it off. "I think I want to hear it from her lips first." He joined Draco in front of Hermione, looking down at her pale, full breasts. Oh yes, he wanted to hear it. "Do you want to feel our mouths on your nipples?" he asked, lifting her left breast in his hand.

Hermione arched her back, trying to make her breasts more prominent, more enticing, anything to make them touch them. "Yes, sir," she said quietly.

Draco sighed. "I don't think she wants it badly enough. Maybe we ought to stop." Hermione felt him pick up her right breast in his hand.

Hermione laced her fingers together behind her back to keep from reaching towards anything. "Please, sirs," she said, looking from where she imagined one was to the other, her eyes still blindfolded. "Please."

They lowered their heads together, simultaneously taking a nipple in each of their mouths. They began to suck, and lick, and kiss. Draco's hand slipped down to Hermione's thigh and worked it's way back up, slipping into her panties through the leg hole, getting a nice grip on her ass. Ron's hand rested on her hip, just beneath her skirt.

The witch whimpered, her back arched, wanting to know how much of her breasts they could take in, knowing it wouldn't be all of them. Oh, Merlin, what she wouldn't give to watch them work, to see Draco's mouth biting her nipple, and Ron sucking on the other one, both of them ravenously needing _her_. "Please, please let me see."

They let her beg for another few moments, and then seemed to abandon her, leaving her damp breasts exposed to the air. She doubted her nipples could get harder than they were now. She was still begging, wondering what else she could offer that she hadn't already, when Draco pulled the blindfold from her eyes. Ron stuffed the tie in his pocket. Draco met her with wild eyes and a calm voice. "If you're very, very good, perhaps I'll let you watch the whole thing in my Pensieve."

_That would be even better than the photographs I was wishing for a moment ago_, Hermione thought, trying her best not to whimper just at the _thought _of watching them touch her. She watched as the wizards switched breasts, Ron taking the right, and Draco the left, and they began lavishing their attention on her once more. She watched her nipples, so hard and pink, disappearing in and out of their mouths, stared at the bite marks that dotted her flesh, and rolled her head backwards when she wasn't sure she could take anymore. She wanted so badly to touch herself, but with the two of them standing in front of her, she'd never reach her clit. She certainly didn't want them to go anywhere. She wrapped an arm over each of their shoulders to help keep her on her feet.

"Getting tired already?" Ron teased.

Draco's nails dug into the cheek of her ass, drawing a sharper whimper from her. "Have you ever been tit-fucked, Granger? These look just perfect for it."

She shook her head.

"What? No words?" Draco pulled the tie from his pocket and tied it around her mouth. It was more of a symbolic gag than a truly effective one, but it got the point across. "If you're not going to use your mouth for anything good, then maybe you shouldn't use it at all."

Hermione realized that while Draco stroked her cheek and tied the gag around her mouth, Ron had also abandoned her breasts. He was rubbing her cunt with just two fingers, through her panties. She bucked her hips towards his hand and Draco's hand on her hip stopped her. "Now, Granger. You decided _who_ was going to touch to tonight. _We_ decide what, and how much, and when." He sank to his knees beside Ron. Their lips were swollen from all the kisses they'd given her, their hair was mussed. Each wizard raised a hand up under Hermione's skirt at the hips, and tugged, sliding her panties down slowly.

A tap on first one ankle and then the other prompted Hermione to lift her feet so that they could remove her panties. Draco inhaled deeply and Ron did likewise. "What should we do with these?"

"We could keep them as a souvenir."

"We could slip them under the tie. They'd make a far better gag."

Draco smirked and handed Ron the panties, deciding Weasley had had the better suggestion, for now. He still might take them with him later. In the meantime…

Draco began rubbing his thumb up and down the length of Hermione's cunt. It was deliciously wet. He only spared a glance to see Weasley whispering in Granger's ear, letting her sniff and see just how wet she'd gotten from their touch. He slipped the tie down, balling her panties tightly and ordering her to open her mouth. She obeyed, looking startled as he placed her balled up panties in her open mouth. With a grin, Ron fixed the tie back into place over them. Draco, in the meantime, was quite busy. Granger was already wound so tightly, it only took a few swipes of his tongue on her clit to make her cum for him. In his surprise, he failed to catch it all. He licked what he could from her cunt and heard the rest hit the stone floor. It was alright. He knew there'd be plenty more. He saw that Weasley was holding her up as her orgasm rolled through her. He pushed her legs farther apart, getting a better view of her glistening lips. He ran his tongue along the length of it again, and again, feeling her start to quiver once more. "Weasley, you've got to come taste this."

Hermione looked down at Draco, frustrated. They'd removed her panties, but left her skirt on. She could feel his fingers on her clit, his tongue laving against her nether lips. But she couldn't see anything but his blond head and the shape of his body, sitting between her legs. She needed more. As her orgasm took her, she was grateful for Ron holding her up. She was dimly aware of Draco telling Ron something, and Ron responding. She was far more aware of the taste and smell of her own panties in her mouth. Suddenly, Ron had lifted her up on his shoulder, his hand on her bare ass under her skirt. His thumb brushed against her cum soaked cunt. He laid her down on a table, spreading her legs wide. He kept her skirt pulled down, obstructing her view. Before Hermione could let out a muffled complaint from behind her gag, he slid not one, but two fingers inside her.

"Absoutely drenched," Ron agreed, taking his fingers out and sucking on them in Hermione's view. He casually pulled her forward by her legs, bringing her to the very edge of the table. He sat there on a stool and began to kiss her cunt while she writhed.

Hermione moaned into her gag. "MerlinMorganaCirce," she mumbled, bucking her hips. His mouth felt so good. She hardly had a spare thought to wonder where Draco had gone when he settled at the other end of the table, putting her head in his lap.

Stroking her cheek he asked, "Miss me?" He set a hand on each of her breasts, flicking the nipples, groping, rubbing, and just enjoying the sight of them. Hermione whimpered, hardly able to concentrate or think on anything. As Draco leaned over her and took her nipple into his mouth, Ron's lips found her clit again. As they continued working her over, teasing, tasting, touching, Hermione lost track of how many times her hips bucked, and how often she gushed. She moaned around her gag, and Draco took her hand by the wrist when she desperately tried to reach to touch herself. She wanted to be full dammit. It was maddening. She could feel Draco's mouth and hands on her breasts, but leaning over her as he was, she could hardly see a thing. Even if he hadn't been, her skirt prevented her from watching Ron's head between her legs.

Finally, Draco released her breasts from his attention and Ron's head appeared over the edge of her skirt. His mouth and chin were wet. "I think she needs to taste herself," he said, grinning.

Draco nodded in agreement. "She does. And I want another taste. But first…I think we need to see her naked." He could feel Hermione nod in his lap and chuckled. "She wants to be naked too." He reached down, brushing her hair from her face. He untied the tie and leisurely took her panties from her mouth, slipping them in his pocket. "What do you say, Granger? Do you want to be naked for us? To show yourself off?"

She moved her lips and jaw for just a moment, trying to work out the stiffness. She looked from the eager blonde, to the redhead who had her cum dripping from his mouth. "Yes, please. Sir."

"Yes, what?" Draco asked, as if truly perplexed.

"Yes, I want to be naked," she admitted. She squirmed under their gaze—they'd already made their admiration clear. They were loving every inch of her body. Surely they'd find the rest just as irresistible. Wouldn't they? She needed to find out.

Draco helped Hermione sit up just enough to lean on her elbows, so she could watch as Ron removed first one sock and shoe, and then the other. He set them aside as if it were an ordinary thing, to have Hermione Granger spread out on the table, nearly naked. Draco whispered in her ear, "Raise your ass off the table like a good girl."

She planted her feet firmly on the table and raised her ass while Ron reached out, tugging her skirt down her hips and over her legs an inch at a time.

Hermione Granger was naked. She looked from Ron and to Draco and wondered what was next.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like I said, part 1 of 2, possibly 3. After all, with two wizards to play with, Hermione ought to take her time. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey, folks! Sorry for the delay. This isn't exactly the sort of story you want to work on just anywhere after all. Anyway, the story could end here or go one more chapter. Let me know in your review if you want it to continue. I had a blast writing it and can definitely see some possibilities.

* * *

Draco climbed off of the table, leaving Hermione lying on it, her knees spread. She could feel Draco's eyes on her, and Ron's. Her own hand crept down her body towards her pussy. Surely she could touch herself now.

Her fingers had only just reached their goal when Ron stopped her hand, taking it by the wrist. "We haven't given you permission."

"And at this rate, I doubt you'll ever earn it," drawled Draco. "Stand, Granger. We want a good look at you. Turn around nice and slowly."

Ron let go of Hermione's hand and she rolled over onto her knees, using her hands and knees to get to her feet, standing on the table. Both men watched her, their eyes combing over her body, taking in her legs, her ass, her midriff, her chest…the way her hair fell over her bare back. She turned slowly, basking in their attention as they surveyed her body. She had no doubt their opinions were…favorable to say the least. The wizards came to the table running their hands over the parts of her they could reach—her legs, her ass, a teasing caress of her cunt. She needed something inside her already. This was just torturous. She could see that they were excited, that their cocks bulged in their trousers.

Draco and Ron didn't take their eyes off her, discussing her as if she couldn't hear them. "She looks so desperately needy, doesn't she? Look at that. Her nipples are still hard. You can see the wet patches on her thighs."

"Oh she does. But the question is, what do we do next? Is it time for her to get what she wants? Or should she wait a little longer?"

"I don't know. It might depend on just what she wants. There may be something that works for everyone after all." Draco ran his nails up her ankle and around to the back of her calf. "What do you want most right now?"

Her breath hitched. She didn't look down at him. Didn't look at Ron. She closed her eyes. "I want to be full. Sirs. Stretched and filled by you." She opened her eyes. She had to see their reaction.

Draco's tongue grazed his bottom lip, as though he was thinking about diving in for another snack. Ron's hand rubbed against his bulge without thinking about it. "I think we can do that."

"On your back, now," Draco said crisply.

Hermione obeyed, bringing herself back down to the table, lying there expectantly. Would they take turns? Who was going to go first? She licked her lips, hoping they'd undress now. There was something decidedly unsexy about a man who was too lazy to get undressed before fucking you. On the other hand, if they just needed you so badly they couldn't wait long enough to undress…that could be another story entirely.

She heard the scrape of a chair and there were lips on her neck and collarbone and earlobes, nipping, sucking, biting, kissing. She could just barely see Ron's redhead moving across her body, choosing the spots he thought most delicious.

Draco pushed Hermione's knee's up, leaving her feet flat on the table and pulling her towards him. He ran a thumb down her glistening cunt. "Breathtaking." He breathed deeply, filling his lungs with the smell of her. He sucked on her clit for a moment, relishing the sound of her whimpers. He could feel her squirming, her hips bucking. He ran his tongue up and down the length of her cunt. She was delicious. He was startled as she picked her feet up off the table and rested them on his shoulders. He ran his nails along her ass cheeks, admiring the view of her ass dangling in the air like this. He pulled her closer, lowering his head, supporting the lower half of her with his shoulders as he put his mouth to her cunt, kissing, licking, and sucking until she gushed for him again and again. He drank what he could and let the rest of her cum run down her cunt and to her ass.

Hermione writhed, pushing her heels into Malfoy's back as though spurring on a horse. She could feel how soaking wet her pussy was, how her own cum has run down between her ass cheeks. She was drenched. And Ron was kissing her. He'd moved on from her neck and shoulders and collarbones and was kissing her on the mouth, letting her taste her own cum on his lips. Oh Merlin. He broke the kiss and Draco slide a finger inside her. Only one. It wasn't enough. She whimpered.

Draco slid another finger into her, and another. She was so wet. His fingers came out dripping. He swatted her ass with his other hand. "Roll over on your side, Granger. Now."

With reluctance, Hermione disentangled her legs from around the blonde. She felt Ron leave her and come to stand next to Draco. She rolled over onto her right side. She could feel how wet the table was against her skin.

Draco tapped her ass with a grin. "Looks like she made her choice."

Hermione blinked. What choice? She looked from Ron to Draco, wondering what was next. She licked her lips. "Please. Fill me."

Ron casually picked up Hermione's top leg, putting the foot flat on the table, leaving the other one where it was. "Much better access." He slipped two of his long fingers inside her cunt her, beginning to move them in and out slowly. Hermione moaned quietly, bucking her hips in time with his fingers.

Draco ran one slick finger down her crack, parting the cheeks. He held them open for a second before slipping one of his fingers, coated in her own juices, into the tight little pucker of her ass. It was already so slick from all the cum that had run out of her cunt. He eased it in, slowly.

Hermione bit her lip, whimpering unabashedly. She was pinned between the two wizards, with Draco's finger sliding in and out of her ass, and Ron's two fingers in and out of her cunt. Fuck it felt good. She pushed herself from one to the other, groaning, rocking. "More, sirs," she said. She needed more. Forgetting their command not to touch herself, she pinched a nipple, just needing to feel more of anything.

"More?" Draco mocked. He looked at Weasley's fingers pumping in and out of Granger's cunt, seeing them pick up speed. He matched it with his own finger. He looked up to the Weasel's face. "Do you think she can handle more?"

"Oh, I don't know. Hermione always said she could handle anything. But then again, she did like to brag." He slid another finger in her cunt, spreading her, curling them inside her. His thumb brushed against her clit and she gushed against his stared at the cum dripping down her thigh. This table would never smell the same. He'd have to sit here in potions the rest of the year.

Draco slid a second finger in Hermione's ass, scissoring them, stretching her. This was going to be a treat. She was so tight. "Are you full enough yet, Granger?"

She turned her head, meeting the blonde's eyes. Her breathing was uneven, Her eyes unfocused as if all she wanted to let them do was roll back in her head while she came again and again. "No, sir. I can take more. I need more."

"What do you need, Hermione? Don't be shy," Ron admonished. He slid a fourth finger inside her. It was so tight. So slick. He felt her muscles clenching around his hand. Oh Godric this was good. It would feel even better in just a few minutes.

"Cocks," she said firmly. "I need your cocks. Inside of me. Please." The last word ended in a whimper as Draco put a third finger in her ass.

"I don't think you could handle it, Granger. You're awfully tight, and my cock is much bigger than these three little fingers. Maybe we ought to stop now."

"No! Please," her response came out sort of strangled. They couldn't leave her like this, no matter how many orgasms she'd had, naked on the table without having gotten to experience either of their cocks. It wouldn't be fair. She felt them both increase the urgency of their thrusting fingers and she came again, making a gushing mess and panting hard.

And they withdrew their fingers. All of them. Hermione was left feeling empty as she caught her breath. Even empty, all of her nerves tingled, raw with having been touched. It only took a moment's thought about what might be coming next and she came again.

"Maybe she can handle it," Draco conceded. He and Ron stood and each took her by a hand, sitting her up at the edge of the table with her legs dangling over the side. Draco began unbuttoning his shirt, starting with with cuffs, and then moving to his neck, going down slowly, one button at a time, revealing increasing amount of his pale, chest. She saw just a few blonde hairs sprinkled across it, nearly as fine as spider's silk to her eyes. He slipped his shirt off his shoulders and hung it neatly on the back of the chair. She could see the adonis lines peeking out over the top of his trousers. A movement to the side caught her attention and she watched Ron pull his shirt over his head, not bothering to undo more than the top two buttons, revealing his whole chest to her at once. He dropped it on the floor. She saw that his freckles went down his chest, nearly to his belly button. Sweet Circe. A movement from the other side daughter her eye again.

She watched Draco's hands working deftly, removing his belt. She watched as it slipped away from his trousers, loop by loop. She watched him coil it up and set it on the seat of the chair his shirt was on. His fingers hovered on the button of his pants, but then a loud crack in the air stole her attention.

Ron's belt was off, and in his hand, doubled up on himself. "Makes a nice sound, doesn't it?" He cracked it again. "I've wondered what it would sound like if it hit skin," he mused. He let the belt fall as carelessly as his shirt had and rubbed his cock for a moment through his trousers before dropping flicking the button and giving the zipper a tug. Soon, they were around his ankles and he kicked them away.

There was a snort from Malfoy. "Really, Weasley? Pants before shoes?" He was carefully removing first one shoe, then the other, followed by his socks. His feet, sticking out at the end of his trousers were a pale contrast to the black fabric.

Ron shrugged, kicking off first one shoe, and then the other, toeing them off with his opposite feet. He lifted up one foot at a time and gave his socks a tug. "You do things your way, Malfoy, and I'll do things mine."

Hermione was looking up and down at Ron, naked except for his boxers. She could see the shape of his cock straining against the fabric. She wanted to reach out and touch him. Her hands started to reach and stopped as she heard the sound of a zipper. She turned back to Malfoy.

Draco had already undone the button of his pants and his fingers slide the zipper down. He turned away from Hermione as he slid his pants off his legs and folded them on the back of the chair with his shirt. His belt and socks and shoes made a tidy pile on the seat. Hermione's attention was focused on his smooth back and where the skin disappeared beneath the fabric of his boxers. She imagined his ass—pale, smooth, firm.

In the space of one breath to the next, Draco and Ron were both standing more directly in front of her. She could give them each her undivided attention now. She watched as the mirrored each other, sticking their thumbs in the waistband of their boxers. The bulges of their cocks strained the fabric—black silk for Draco, blue cotton for Ron that matched his eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off them. She wasn't sure she even breathed as they revealed themselves finally—it felt like she had been waiting days, weeks.

Hermione stared at Ron's cock, long and thick and hard. There was a patch of red hair there. She could even see that the tip was glistening with pre-cum. Tonight's activities had certainly gotten him worked up. She looked her lips. She couldn't possibly imagine getting it all down her throat, though she'd enjoy trying. Malfoy's cock was just as inviting. She imagined both of them inside her, filling her, stretching her. Would they take turns? Would she suck one while the other filled her? On her knees? On her back? She moaned quietly at the thought. She needed them now. She reached to take one of each of them in each hand.

They each grabbed her by a wrist. "No."

"You've had your say. I told you. The rest of the night is ours. We'll not be done with you for hours yet," Malfoy said quietly. "I still intend to fuck those gorgeous tits. But for now, we have something else in mind."

Ron stepped forward between Hermione's legs. "Arms around my neck, legs around my waist," he ordered. Hermione wrapped herself around him as ordered, the hot, wet slit of her cunt pressed against his belly. Sweet Circe this was torture. Ron placed his hands under her ass, helping hold her in place and walked off towards the wall. When Hermione expected to feel her bare back hit the rough wall, she was surprised. She felt firm flesh and soft skin. Draco's cock bobbed against the crack of her ass cheeks. Draco wrapped his arms around her chest and whispered in her ear.

"Let go of the Weasel's neck like a good girl. It's time to get what you've been waiting for. Begging for. Dreaming of. What's the real reason you called us here tonight?" He let his lips drift over her earlobe, feeling her relax against him as she let go of Ron's upper body. With Draco supporting half her weight Weasley was able to adjust Hermione's legs to just about where he wanted them.

"Two cocks," she whispered. "Yours and Ron's. I want them. I need them."

Draco sucked one her neck, creating his own love bites over the ones Ron had made earlier. He felt her hiss as Ron adjusted her one more time, pulling her body over his cock and thrusting it deep inside her body.

Hermione tightened her legs around his waist, wanting to keep him buried right there. She rocked her hips, grinding her clit against Ron's stomach and feeling Draco's cock brush against her ass cheeks. She felt Draco smack her ass once, hard.

"Loosen up, Granger. Let us do the work."

With a great effort of will, she managed to loosen her legs from around Ron, giving him enough space to thrust his cock in and out of her. Oh Merlin. If only…

"Arms around his neck again. Now," Draco hissed, pushing her upper body forward.

Hermione clung to Ron, still feeling him buried inside her, filling her cunt, as she felt Draco slip two fingers in her ass, scissoring, making sure she was still relaxed enough for him. She hardly felt him pull his fingers out before he slid his cock inside, an inch at a time, working its way in. The head felt huge going past the tight ring of muscles, but the tip was covered in pre-cum, making it slick. She moaned softly when he finally stopped. They were both balls deep inside of her. She'd never been so damn full in her life. A thought flickered across her mind, only there for an instant, wondering if there was any configuration where she could be filled like this and take someone down her throat. Never mind. She could plan later. For now, she bucked her hips, just slightly, to let them know she was ready. "Fuck me," she said.

Ron nipped her ear. "Let go of my arms and lean back, love."

Hermione did as she was instructed and Draco caught her in his arms, his cock still buried in her ass. Her legs were around Ron loosely. Draco had his arms around her chest. She was suspended between them, poised on both of their cocks.

They began to move, first letting her be filled with one at a time. As Draco pushed into her ass, Ron receded from her cunt; when Ron entered, Draco slipped out. They never left her all the way, the heads of their cocks still buried inside her no matter what. Hermione moaned, and writhed, and let the feelings wash over her body. Every nerve was on edge. She lost track of how many times she came. The things they said to her, so delicious at first, became noise, insignificant compared to what she was feeling building in her.

"That's it, Granger, isn't this what you needed?"

"I always knew you wanted it dirty. How long have you had this mind?"

"Salazar, Granger, you're tight. I can feel Weasley's cock in your cunt."

After a while they sped up. And soon after that, they were pushing in at the same time, and pulling out at the same time, leaving her empty and full in unison with one another. There was the teamwork she was looking for.

She felt their pace getting more erratic and first one, then the other came hard inside her. All three were panting, covered in sweat. Ron unwrapped Hermione's legs from around himself and gently let her feet onto the floor as Draco kept her torso steady until she found her footing.

"That was…" For once, Hermione Granger was at a loss for words.

"Incredible? Amazing? The best sex of your life?" Ron supplied.

Draco chuckled in her ear. "You think that it's over, Granger? Oh, not by a long shot. You promised us all night." He let hand drift up her torso, casually palming her breast and tweaking a nipple. "We're going to clean up and go again. And again. I think next round, I'm going to fuck those glorious tits.. What do you want, Weasley?"

"I want to see how much of me she can take down her throat." He ran one finger down her neck, just imagining it. "Maybe with her head dangling off the table."

Draco nodded approvingly. "Oh yes. I could straddle her while you fuck her throat. Very, very good. That night is far from over, Granger."

Hermione liked her lips. She couldn't wait. They had plenty of time left for fun.

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione blinked, coming out of her daze. Harry was waving his hand in front of her face. The classroom was just about empty.

"Are you okay? Class ended five minutes ago and you've just been sitting there."

She sincerely hoped wasn't blushing. Damn Weasley twins and their Daydream charms. She was never using another one in class. Thank Merlin graduation wasn't too far off. It'd be hard to face Ron and near impossible to face Malfoy after today. She could feel the lingering effects the daydream had had on her body and was grateful that her robes were loose enough to cover how hard her nipples were. She wondered if this might some sort of beta version of their usual Daydream charm. She wouldn't have expected nearly half that to come out of her own head. Maybe Snape was right and she was an attention seeker. She was better off _not _analyzing this particular kettle of fish. It was a Daydream, caused by a some exceptionally good magic. She wouldn't be using another one of these in class. "I'm fine, Harry, just not feeling well I guess. You know, I think I might skip lunch and go up to my room."

"Do you want me to come up to the Tower with you?" Harry asked, concerned.

Hermione shook her head, still hoping her face wasn't pink. "Oh no, I'll be okay. You go meet Ron for lunch. I see he's already left. I just probably need to lie down for a bit. I'll see you in Transfiguration." She was almost certain she had another charm upstairs. She had just about enough time before McGonagall's class if she hurried. She had to know what Dream-Malfoy and Dream-Ron had in store for her. Oh Merlin. Maybe she was nutters. She gave Harry a smile to thank him for waiting for her and hurried off.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Like I said, let me know if you want Hermione to find another charm upstairs. I'm sure she could find ways to be entertained.


End file.
